


A SeismicStorm is Coming

by VikiA95



Category: Danger Force (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikiA95/pseuds/VikiA95
Summary: (Spin-Off fic to (The Rise of Lunar Flare)RJ and Henry along with Charlotte and jasper have settled down in Dystopia when suddenly they get a call about a scientist who created a perfect young clone of Henry and RJ. They decide to enroll him in SwAG. How will this young cone fare among fellow superheroes? And how will Ray react to becoming a grandfather? Read and find out
Relationships: Bose/Jeremy Hart-Manchester
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

In a lab somewhere in Dystopia...

"Uh, sir if you do not mind me asking...how did you acquire the DNA sample of Henry Hart and Raymond Manchester Jr?" asked a scrawny, ginger-haired lab assistant his boss who was busy creating a clone.

"Oh, I found some at the kimchi place they were last seen at. When I found out that they were the supers formerly known as Lunar Flare and Kid Danger I knew I needed their DNA to create an unstoppable army of clones. Thus coming one step closer to world domination. Just imagine an army of indestructible clones. I will soon rule the world. However, as I didn't acquire enough DNA this one will be the only one this far until I can acquire more DNA" the scientist replied as he pressed a button on his machine.

The machine whirred to life as various tubes starting pumping the DNA mixture into the blob of slime that was in the incubation tube. They watched in great anticipation as the blob started to take the form of a human being. Before the process was finished however Henry and RJ had busted through the wall with Jasper and Charlotte following suit.

"Not so fast Dr. Enolc, Your evil stops here," Henry said.

"Yeah we have a warm, cozy jail cell reserved just for you," RJ said.

Dr.Enolc tsked as he pulled a weapon from his tattered old lab coat and aimed it at the quartet of heroes.

"Not one step further. I will not have you insufferable brats meddling with my plans. Now scatter before I shoot you all with this plutonium blaster" he said.

Using his hyper-motility Henry was behind the evil scientist in a heartbeat. He held the man back, giving his husband and friends the chance to disarm Dr.Enolc. However, the scientist didn't go down without a fight. He thrashed about until Henry's back smashed into the incubation tube. The liquid and the unfinished clone spilled out onto the floor.  
  
"Nooooo my beautiful creation. You fools!! You have ruined everything" Dr.Enolc said.

"Yeah yeah, yeah tell that to the judges in court pal," Jasper said, grabbing the mad scientist and his assistant by the scruff of their necks.

"Take him away Jasp," Henry said. Charlotte carefully scanned the clone on the floor using her bionic eye implants.  
"Uhh Henry, RJ...you might wanna see this. she said.  
  
\-----------

Back in their headquarters, RJ was pacing back and forth. The clone boy they had decided to name Jeremy sitting on a chair, his eyes following the pacing man.  
"So you are telling me that this kid...this clone has mine and Henry's DNA in him?" he said, letting his Brooklyn accent get thicker with every word.

"Yup and get this. He has RJ's indestructibility, as well as a secondary power" Charlotte, said showing them the results on her wrist screen.

"Congrats! You are parents" Jasper said happily.

"Nonononon we are not parents. Jeremy is a clone..a clone with superpowers one which we don't know what it is" RJsaid

"Babe relax...it's gonna be ok..oh..wait we need to tell Ray he's a grandpa now," Henry said.

"Henry, darling, sweet husband of mine,love of my life...no. Dad will freak out" RJ said frantically.  
"Too late I already set up the video call" Jasper said happily.  
  
"GOD DAMN IT JASPER" RJ yelled


	2. Grandpa Ray

The video call beeped a few times before Ray's face popped up on the screen. He was smiling widely at the sight of Henry and his son.

"RJ, Henry it's been so long. How's it going in Dystopia? Any good news?" Ray asked

RJ scratched the back of his head.

"Well, we have...some news and if they are good or bad is entirely up to you," RJ said sheepishly.

The smile on Ray's face quickly changed into a worried frown. T  
"What happened?" he asked.

Jeremy appeared behind them. In terms of looks, he was about the same age as Bose (Brainstorm). Wore a plaid shirt with a TuneSquad shirt underneath, some jeans and a pair of sneakers.  
"Who's the kid?" Ray had asked pointing at Jeremy.  
"Oh uh, this...this is Jeremy. He is a clone we saved from a lab" Henry explained

"And he is made up of Henry and mine's DNA..soooo in other words. I guess you are a grandpa now. " RJ said 

Ray sat there in silence, taking n the information he had just received from his son and son-in-law.

"Wait..your DNA is in that clone kid?" he said. Henry nodded as he fiddled with the hem of his leather jacket.

"Yup 50% RJ's DNA and 50% of mine," he said  
  
The older man broke into a huge smile as he did a victory lap around the Man's Nest.

"I'M A GRANDPA!!! I'M A GRANDPA!!" he shouted with glee.

"Well, he took that surprisingly well," RJ said.

"Oh and one more thing Ray...we're enrolling him in SwAG," Henry said.

That made Ray stop dead in his tracks and stare at the screen. First time in forever Raymond Manchester Sr was at a loss for words


	3. Jeremy comes to Swellview

"Excuse me but did you just say you're gonna enroll Jeremy into SWaG?" Ray said.

RJ nodded.  
  
"I mean technically he has superpowers and what better way to teach him how to use his powers for good than to enroll him in a superhero school," he said.

Ray pondered on the request for a while.

"Besides Ray, he'll be living with you so see it as an opportunity to bond as grandfather and grandson," Henry said.

"Ah sure why not. I look forward to meeting him" he said.

A few weeks later Jeremy was settling in, in Swellview. He looked around the room. The walls were painted blue and on the wall where his bed was a huge Danger Force symbol painted  
"This is my room?" he said.

Ray nodded.

"What do you think? I had Danger Force help me decorate it just for you" Ray said.

"The sleeping chamber arrangement is..adequate. Thank you grandfather" Jeremy said, setting his bag on the bed.

"You get comfy and I'll get them so you can meet them," Ray said rushing to the Man's Nest to get the members of Danger Force.  
  
Jeremy pulled out a stuffed bunny from his bag. It was a gift from RJ. The bunny was blue and wore a cape loosely tied around its neck.

¨I do not understand Caped Hare. I am but a clone created from leftover DNA from my fathers. Why do they treat me so kindly? I am an abomination. I cannot feel basic human feelings and I only know basic hand-to-hand combat." Jeremy said to the stuffed animal.

There was a gentle knock on the door and Jeremy quickly stuffed the bunny back in his bag.

"You may enter," he said.

Ray entered with the rest of the Danger Force crew.

"Jeremy this is Danger Force. Danger Force this is Jeremy my...grandson" Ray said the last word with a hint of pride in his voice.

Mika was the first to hold her hand out for Jeremy to shake.  
"Hello, Jeremy. I'm Mika aka ShoutOut and let me be the first one to welcome you to Swellview" she said, a big smile plastered on her face.  
  


Jeremy shook her hand.

"Pleasure making your acquaintance Miss Mika. I am Jeremy formerly known as Clone RJH-010222 Jeremy said.

"Oooookay. Anyway, these are my friends. Chapa aka Volt. My brother Miles aka AWOL and lastly Bose aka Brainstorm" Mika introduced her friends one by one.

Jeremy's eyes widened as his gaze landed on Bose. He could feel his heartbeat at an abnormally high rate and his face, red.'

  
"Uhhh dude are you ok? You are looking kinda red in the face there" Chapa asked.  
Jeremy quickly snapped out of his stupor and cleared his throat.

"Yes I am fine Miss Chapa, I was merely experiencing a malfunction with my body," Jeremy said.  
"Ok? Well, it was nice seeing you. See you at school tomorrow" Miles said.  
Jeremy nodded watching them leave. All of them except Ray.  
  
"Good night kiddo. Sleep well" he said before leaving the room.

Jeremy flopped on the bed.  
"What was that strange sensation just now" he muttered.


	4. The Birth of The Hero Seismic

A few weeks later...

"Ok it is time to figure out Jeremy's secondary power," Mika said bringing up a list of potential powers on the smartboard.

"Alright, Mika. Always one step ahead" Miles said proudly.

Ray checked the list.   
"Hmm oh let's try pyrokinesis," he said with excitement

"Pyrokinesis? What's that?" Bose asked.

"Pyrokinesis is the ability to control and manipulate fire...grandfather suggests that I am to try to see if I can do just that but to do that I need a source of fire" Jeremy deadpanned, ignoring the fluttering feeling in his belly when he looked at Bose.

Chapa looked around before spotting a pile of papers next to Ray's podium. She zapped the pile, the lightning causing the papers to light on fire.   
  
"Ok Jeremy..focus on the fire and well control it" Mika coached him  
  
"Shouldn't I be the one who teaches him this" Ray said  
  
Mika motioned for Ray to be quiet as Jeremy focused on the fire. Suddenly a low rumble shook the school and a fissure appeared on the ground causing Mika to jump back. Jeremy stopped focusing on the fire and looked at the fissure he created.  
  
"It seems like I do not have the ability to control fire but to create earthquakes and fissures with my mind" he deadpanned again.

"Yo, that is the coolest superpower ever," Miles said excitedly

Mika, Chapa, and Bose nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ok that is settled now all you need now is a superhero name," Ray said.

Jeremy tilted his head to the side like a confused little puppy.  
"I do not understand why I need a new name for my hero persona. Can I not use the names papa Henry and dad RJ gave me?" he said in the same deadpan voice he had used thus far,  
"That kinda defeats the purpose of a secret identity Jeremy," Mika said sheepishly.

"Yeah if villains knew who you really was they could use your loved ones as leverage" Schwoz spoke up from behind Ray.

"For them to be able to do that they would have to travel to Dystopia as my loved ones reside there," Jeremy said.

"Oh, I know the perfect superhero name for Jeremy. How about Seismic Activity?" Bose spoke up, interrupting the conversation  
  
Jeremy pondered on the name for a while until he spoke up as well.

"I like the name however may I suggest that I shorten it to Seismic as it is far easier to say," he said.  
Bose nodded, smiling.

"Then with that I am proud to say welcome to the newest member of Danger Force my grandson Jeremy aka Seismic," Ray said proudly


	5. Ray's Crush

"Isn't it weird that Ray has been going to the same comic book store for the past six weeks now?" Miles said to his friends after Ray had yet again left in the middle of their lecture.

"Perhaps my grandfather merely enjoys the entertainment value of the graphic novels or perhaps has he found a title in which he enjoys very much," Jeremy said.  
  
"No I don't think so...this reminds me so much of the Creston Incident" Chapa said.

"Creston Incident? May I ask to what it is you are referring to Chapa?" Jeremy inquired.

"Oh there was this one time Chapa had a crush on a barista at Hip Hop Puree named Creston and she always made excuses to go there and gawk at him. It interfered with our missions and now it is happening to Ray?!?!" Miles said horrified.

Mika and the others exchanged worried looks.

"Then let's suit up and go see who it is Ray is in love with" Mika suggested.

The teens nodded as they all retrieved their gum. 

"I am so excited to finally see your superhero uniform," Bose said to Jeremy.

Jeremy simply nodded as he popped a gumball in his mouth. He blew a bubble and as it popped he transformed into Seismic. His suit was black and copper-colored and the symbol on his chest looked like two colliding tectonic plates, referring to Jeremy's earthquake powers. 

"You look, great dude!" Miles said as he popped his gumball in his mouth.

"No time for chit chat let us all chew and blow" Chapa demanded as she popped her gumball and started chewing. 

Bose, Mika, and Miles followed suit.

Later at Solaris Comics...

"My intel shows that this is where my grandfather is," Jeremy said.

"Solaris Comics? The comic book store that sells comics new and old" Bose said incredulously.

"I see Ray but not who he is talking to. Let's head inside and take a closer look" Mika said.

The other teens nodded as they entered the comic book shop. They hid behind a shelf of comics and peeked around the corner. There by the shelves full of action figures was Ray with an unknown man. The man wore green-tinted half-moon glasses, had green eyes and tan skin. He had his hair up in a ponytail and his chin was very stubbly. He wore a slightly oversized sweater and some worn-out jeans. He held a stack of comics in his arms as he shyly giggled at something Ray said.  
  
"Oh, Raymond you are so funny. But like I said I am so happy to finally meet someone who appreciates Captain Solaris as much as I do. When I talk to my family about it they either don't care or thinks I need to "grow up" whatever that now entails" the unknown man said.  
  
"Same here hey Jamie wanna perhaps talk about Captain Solaris some more over dinner, tonight, my treat?" Ray asked  
"Raymond Manchester are you asking me out on a date?" the man named Jamie said playfully.

"I dunno do you want it to be a date, Jamie Thempsen?" Ray retorted back equally as playfully  
Jamie nodded and the superhero teens saw them exchange contact info. They quietly snuck out of the store. Mika smiled widely.  
"Oh, I am so happy for Ray. Jamie seems like a really nice guy" she said 

"As long as he can do his job I see why not2 Chapa said with a shrug.

"Ooooh, you know what I think we should do? I think we should give Ray a makeover and make him look super snazzy for his date" Bose suggested.  
"That's a great idea Bose, but wouldn't that give away that we spied on, him," Mika said.  
"Who cares!?!?!? We're giving him a makeover" Chapa said

Later that night at an abandoned laboratory somewhere in the outskirts of Swellview.....

Dr. Elnoc was looking at the surveillance monitor. He smirked as he looked at Jeremy.

"Soon my beautiful clone you will be mine again and then we shall rule the world" he said before the screen went black.


	6. The Makeover

"I know you little brats spied on me at Solaris Comics" Ray said as he entered the Man's Nest.

"Sorry Ray we were just curious as to why you visited the comic book store so often," Mika said apologetically.

"Ok ok ok enough already. We need to get Ray ready for his date" Chapa said, grabbing the duffle bag stuffed to the brim with Ray's hair care products.

Ray raised one eyebrow.

"What do you mean you need to get me ready. What's wrong with what I am wearing. We are just going to the nice Nacho Ball for dinner" Ray said

Everyone groaned at Ray's obliviousness.

"Grandfather first impressions are key for a successful first date. Surely you can't go to dinner looking like a tourist that just got home from vacation" Jeremy deadpanned.

Ray let out an offended scoff.

"Excuse me young man don't you dare sass me. I'll have you know that both ladies and gentlemen adore me in a floral pattern t-shirt" he said defensively.

"No buts. It is makeover time" Bose you fix his hair and don't eat the hair gel this time, Mika get him some date-appropriate clothes, Miles...you do you. I'll make sure to cover any blemishes he might have" Chapa ordered.

The others nodded and did their appropriate tasks.

Later Ray stood in front of the mirror admiring himself. He wore a simple navy blue button-down shirt with some fancy dress pants and a crimson red necktie with a matching blazer ontop. His hair was slicked back.

"I say our mission is accomplished," Jeremy said  
"Indeed. Ray looks amazing" Mika agreed

"Yeah I am sure he is gonna woo the comic book store owner" Miles chimed in

Ray checked his watch.

"Oh, crud. I am late. I'll see you, kids, later" he said rushing out of the Man's Nest.

"You guys wanna spy on him again don't you?" Miles said.

Everyone nodded and transformed into their hero uniforms.

Nacho Ball (The Nice One)....  
"Jeremy can you see them?" Mika whispered into her phone as she stood outside the nice Nacho Ball resturaunt  
  
Jeremy had taken a seat at a table not too far away from where Jamie and Ray had seated and was hiding behind a menu:  
"Affirmative. The targets are in position" Jeremy said.

A strange man in a trenchcoat observed Jeremy from the table behind Ray and Jamie's. Jeremy instantly recognized who the man was. 

Dr.Enolc arose from his seat and took out a gun from his pocket and cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at the man.

"ladies and gentlemen of this food establishment. I am Dr. Kyungsoo Enolc. I traveled here from Dystopia to recover something dear to me and that's him" Dr. Enolc said pointing at Jeremy

"Mika I think another situation has arisen. It seems like Dr. Enolc. THe man who created me is here. I think he is here to retrieve me and use me for his world domination p-" before Jeremy could finish he felt the prick of a needle in his neck. Jeremy could feel the unknown drug enter his blood stream. Ray quickly stood up from his seat and hear Mika scream from outside the resturaunt.

"Hey!!! You leave my grandson alone!!!" he growled  
"Grandson? Are you daft? He is but a clone. A tool in my plan to rule over this world as it's rightful ruler. He is just made from DNA from your son and his husband along with a chemical compound of my creation. He is not even human by human standards" Dr.Enolc said, snapping his fingers. A henchman dressed in black arrived at the scene. Dr.Enolc motioned for the man to take the now unconcius Jeremy away.

"NO!! YOU BASTARD!!!" Ray said charging full speed at the mad scientist. Dr.Enolc simply pointed the gun at Ray, making him stop dead in his tracks.

"One more step and you'll die" he said calmly.

  
"Raymond! No, please do as he says. I'll call Captain Man's Hotline and he'll deal with him. Don't risk your life" Jamie said. As Enolc was distracted everyone except Jamie and Ray took their chance to escape.

"No! I am not gonna let this jerk take my grandson away. Jamie you need to leave...please" Ray said pulling out his gum tube from his pocket. He popped a gumball in his mouth and started chewing.  
"No I am not leaving you here with this madman Raymond. Wait what are you even doing??? How is bubblegum gonna stop this guy??" Jamie said stubbornly as Ray began to blow a bubble out of his gum.

As the bubble popped Ray transformed into Captain Man


	7. The Attempted Rescue

Jamie stood there, dumbfounded and jaw agape.

"R-Raymond..y-you..you are Captain Man!?" he managed to squeak out

"Yes I am..I'll explain later just get out of here..you are not indestructible like I am," Ray said  
  
Jamie glared at Ray.

"No! I refuse to let you fight your battles alone!" he said stubbornly. 

As if on cue the rest of Danger Force entered the Nacho Ball, fully transformed into their hero personas.

"Who said he was alone?" AWOL said.

Jamie blinked as he grabbed the nearest thing for a weapon. His eyes widened as he realized he had grabbed the janitor's mop to defend himself. He gulped as he stared at the man who held Jeremy hostage.  
  
"AWOL get him to the Man's Nest. Me and the others will take care of these jerks. Once you are there tell Schwoz to not let him out of the. I don't want him risking his life" Ray commanded.  
awol nodded as he grabbed Jamie and teleported to the Man's Nest. Schwoz jumped at the young man's sudden appearance, nearly dropping the beaker he was holding in his hand. 

"What's going on?" the foreign man asked.

"Jeremy's about to get kidnapped so Captain Man told me to bring his boyfriend here and to tell you not to let him follow us," AWOL said before disappearing again in a yellow flash of light.

Schwoz sputtered, obviously confused at the sudden change of plans for the evening. He looked at Jamie who was slumped down on the couch, head hanging low. He furiously wiped at his face with the sleeve of his slightly oversized sweater as if he were fighting back tears. Schwoz sat down next to him and rubbed his back in a reassuring manner.  
"I am just so worried about Raymond. He might be indestructible but that doesn't make him immortal...I wish I had all the abilities of Captain Solaris so I could help him" he sighed  
  
"Well, what if I told you I could make that happen?" Schwoz said.

Jamie looked at him with a puzzled look on his face.

Meanwhile back at the nice Nacho Ball Captain Man was busy trying to save Jeremy from Dr. Enolc's goons who had him in their grimy grip. Danger Force all laid knocked out on the ground.

"Give it up. There is no way for you to save him." Dr.Enolc said munching on a nacho ball one of the dinner patrons had left during the evac.

"Shut the hell up..." Ray growled as he kept punching the guy who was holding Jeremy under one arm. 

"Ok I am getting rather bored of this. Come now minion we are heading back to Dystopia" Dr.Enolc said, throwing a flashbang at Ray's feet. It went off causing a bright flash of light to appear Ray covered his eyes and as the light dissipated Dr.Enolc and his minion were gone.  
"JEREMY!!!! NO!" Ray shouted as he fell to his knees  
  



End file.
